States of Mattering
by heiressdescartes
Summary: He was stunned. "You uh… you have gorgeous lips."
1. Chapter 1

_4\. Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone._

* * *

She was at the kitchen the only thing she knew how, tea. They always had tea just before bed especially after a stressful day. The Fall of the Equalists Celebration Ball been another success, _bore_, and their faithful heroes were in attendance. Avatar Korra, of course, in her tight fitted floor length emerald dress that showed off her lovely, lovely curves. He, having his relationship with Korra became public knowledge, _fuck_, had to accompany her.

Iroh joined many lusting men and women staring at her, wondering how to take off her gown. It was with two measly buttons, one in the front just above her cleavage to cover her full succulent breasts and sweet nipples. The final button rests between her latissimus dorsi which stops him from being able to move the strap down her shoulder and letting her dress slide down pooling around her feet revealing her naked body, the rest of her beautiful skin, her stomach and well defined muscles from her daily workout, her trimmed bush just over her delicious lips, her round ass, right down to her legs.

The others didn't know that and could only speculate. He knew and studied precisely how to undress her earlier today at his flat, sitting on the bed fixing his cufflinks, staring at Korra fixing her dress in front of the mirror. Since then, he had been longing to actually be able to do it.

"What has got you so smug General?" Korra smiled. She passed him a cup from his grandmother's finest china.

He would thank the gods over and over again that he'd be the only one that Korra would allow to undress her tonight. "Just you, beautiful."

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated Medicine Man in a few months. But, I shouldn't even technically be publishing this because I have exams next week that I need to study for. The chapter is half written, so chill. It'll probably be published in 4 weeks at the earliest when all my exams are over.

This series is a collection of one-shots based on prompts I found from -a source from tumblr that I have unfortunately lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_1.__Cheiloproclitic -__Being attracted to someones lips._

* * *

Korra was growing paranoid.

It all began when she sensed General Iroh staring at her. Again. She couldn't concentrate on the committee leader as Iroh kept distracting her. She caught him three times this meeting alone. Korra wouldn't have bothered if it was a onetime thing. But, it wasn't. Months ago, she had begun taking special notice to him since Bolin had first pointed him out from a crowd, his eyes firmly glued to her.

All the times, she had felt incredibly self conscious. Was there something on her face? No, because she checked afterwards every time the General had been watching her. So what was it? What did he want?

Eventually, she got tired of him not doing anything and decided to talk to him about it. Unfortunately, Iroh was a much sought out man, very busy indeed. Inconspicuously, Korra caught his gaze and raised her brows.

_What? _She mouthed.

Iroh shook his head and looked away. He spent the rest of the time staring at his lap.

Korra, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and never took her eyes off him until he had stood up and shook hands with the speaker. She looked around to Tenzin and mentally swore. She just missed everything. Throughout the encounter, Iroh smiled then quickly frowned and Korra noticed the slight reddening on his cheeks.

Waving off Tenzin, Korra followed Iroh down the hall and tried to gain his attention. Iroh stopped suddenly having a stream of people walking past him.

Korra walked up to him and was close enough to see him inhale deeply.

"You wanted something?" He smiled.

Korra leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. He was doing it again. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He was stunned. "You uh… you have gorgeous lips."

_Well. _

"Thanks?" Korra replied unsure. To be honest, she didn't really know what to expect.

"Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?" Iroh asked.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N:I don't flipping know?


	3. Chapter 3

_1\. Cagamosis__\- An unhappy marriage._

* * *

Expectations were what had gotten them into this problem. At the start, their relationship had too many restrictions. They had full time jobs that required 110% of their attention and their entire existence come with a whole other set of rules. _You're the crown prince of the Fire Nation. You're the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribes. You're the Heir to the Fire Lord. You're the Avatar. You're the youngest general of the United Forces. You're the bridge between the physical and the spirit worlds. _They have both lived their entire lives with demanding and difficult expectations.

But those was nothing. Every single one was nothing to the feeling or being the husband of the _Avatar, master of all four elements, bridge between the physical and spirit world _or the wife of the _Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the Fire Lord, General of the Fire Nation Royal Navy. _Those was absolutely nothing.

They each had a very long list of composing of proper decorum, improper decorum, what to say, what not to say, who to talk to, who not to talk to, where to go, where not to go, when to smile, when not to smile… Needless to say the list was extensive and the pressure to follow them had not only doubled but rather quadrupled since they had gotten married. After the wedding, they had both hoped the respective parties would stop fussing about decorum outside and inside their own private homes. Therefore, Iroh and Korra both especially made sure that Korra would be away from the Order of the White Lotus and Iroh wouldn't be anywhere near the seven royal palaces and mansions.

In an island somewhere in the eastern Fire Nation, Korra and Iroh decided to set up their own home. They had insisted to their own respective parents that they didn't need any servants and had mostly kept to themselves. It was about a ten minute walk from the town and their house was built on the side of an inactive volcano.

"I hate being married to you." Korra said, closing her eyes. "But I also love being married to you."

Iroh nodded against her back. "I understand fully."

"We've only been married for four months." Korra sat up and let the sheets fall down to her waist. "This is ridiculous."

"You've got that right." Iroh said. "I want a divorce."

"We can't get a divorce, remember?"

"I know. That's my fault."

Korra sighed and got up to get out of bed. She grabbed Iroh's t-shirt which had been discarded to the floor earlier and placed it over her bare form. Iroh soon followed to the kitchen to grab his own bowl of ice cream. They both curled up in front of the television and Iroh randomly selected a mover to watch.

It was an unhappy marriage, yes, but they were both happy to be together at least.


End file.
